Silly Drabbles
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: And Rose joins to the group of writers who are writing drabbles, notawordsmith's challenge. Maybe I am not as witty as they are, but the title itself is a warning. XD. INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.
1. Growing old, stinks

**Thank you so much (again) for letting me participate, notawordsmith. ^o^ . I think I will write a drabble every three days... I am kinda busy right now... ^-^' .**

**::::: Growing old, stinks :::::**

"Are you all right, sensei?" Leonardo asked his father when the turtle saw the old sensei took a seat immediately after showing his children a special move, placing both hands behind his back.

"Yes, my son. I'm getting old, the years take their toll."

"How could you say that, father? If I remember correctly, the last time I saw you fight by our side, several foot ninjas fell with one single blow of your stick."

"You're right Leonardo, but the next day I had to deal with the consequences: My liver started to complain, my kidneys were in cahoots with my heart, they threatened to go on strike, my creaky knees made so much noise that I was almost deafened."

Leonardo looked at his father in such a way that Splinter knew he might be exaggerating a bit. Splinter noticed it and smiled.

"Perhaps I am exaggerating a bit, my son, I just hope life will allow me to be with you for years to come." Splinter chuckled.

"We all hope so, father. Whether we are already adults, your presence will always make us feel much better, losing our father would be terrible." Were the last words of the eldest, then, he retired to practice with his brothers the lesson just imparted.

"I really hope I can last long years." Splinter thought, seeing the energy of youth in every one of his children. "Blessed are the young, they are so full of energy."

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Algunos de los autores que escriben en inglés a veces tienen la idea de escribir sobre pequeños asuntos que les suceden a nuestros personajes favoritos. Estos pequeños relatos tienen como nombre en inglés: "Drabbles" que son pequeñas ocurrencias que no tienen seguimiento unas con otras y solamente sirven para expresar puntos de vista u ocurrencias. **

**::::: Envejecer apesta :::::**

"¿Se encuentra bien maestro?" Preguntó Leonardo a su padre al ver que el viejo sensei se sentaba de inmediato, llevándose ambas manos a la espalda, después de mostrarles a sus hijos un movimiento especial.

"Si hijo mío. Es que ya me estoy haciendo viejo, los años no pasan en balde.

"¿Cómo pude decir eso padre? Si no mal recuerdo la última vez que lo vi pelear a nuestro lado varios ninjas del pie cayeron con uno solo golpe de su bastón."

"Tienes razón Leonardo, pero al día siguiente tuve que lidiar con las consecuencias: Mi hígado empezaba a quejarse, mis riñones en complicidad con mi corazón amenazaban con ponerse en huelga, mis rodillas rechinaban hasta que casi me quedé sordo."

Leonardo miraba a su padre de forma que Splinter supo que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. El maestro se dio cuenta de ello y se sonrió.

"Tal vez exagero un poco, hijo mío, sólo espero que la vida me permita estar con ustedes por muchos años más." Splinter se rió por lo bajo.

"Todos esperamos que así sea padre, no importa si nosotros ya somos adultos, su presencia siempre nos hará sentir mucho mejor, perder a nuestro padre sería terrible." Fueron las últimas palabras del mayor, después se retiró para practicar junto a sus hermanos la lección recién impartida.

"Realmente espero durar mucho años más." Pensó Splinter al ver la energía de la juventud en todos y cada uno de sus pequeños. "Dichosos los adolescentes, están llenos de energía."


	2. Taking the risk

**::::: Taking the risk :::::**

Raphael had several days dealing with a problem that made him lose sleep over it. He began to show signs of fatigue as well as his brothers who were trying to help their temperamental brother.

The next day after Donatello and Leonardo had exhausted all their options to help Raphael, Mikey's patience ran out, so he decided to do something on his own, something really risky, something neither Leonardo nor Donatello had dared to do before.

Michelangelo was no fool; he knew that mentioning something to the others about his plan was a guarantee of failure; the mischievous turtle was tired of not being able to sleep.

"How is Raphael, Donnie?" The leader asked his smartest brother, after seeing him coming out from the infirmary

"No improvement, Leo." The young genius replied very listless.

Suddenly, Mikey came in screaming: "THERE IS A FULL ARMY OF TRICERATONS CHASING ME! HELP ME! "

Donatello and Leonardo immediately took up their weapons. Mikey's screams were so loud that the sound reached Raphael's ears; Raph also joined his brothers, hastily leaving the infirmary, clutching his sais.

"WHERE ARE THOSE INVADERS?" The red ninja cried with a loud voice, very alarmed.

"There is no invader, guys." Mikey replied, smiling mischievously, then added: "AT LAST! Raphael no longer has those annoying hiccups."

"YOU ARE DEAD, MIKEY!" Raphael yelled really angry, starting to chase the prankster.

Leo and Donnie looked at each other and after that they shouted happily: "Thanks Mikey!" Then they went to bed.

"Demonstrate your gratitude saving my life!" Mikey asked running faster, but when he saw that his brothers were leaving, he shouted "INGRATES!"

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: Arriesgándose :::::**

Rafael tenía varios días lidiando con un problema que lo hacía perder el sueño, al igual que sus hermanos que también empezaban a mostrar las señales del cansancio tratando de ayudar a su temperamental hermano.

Al día siguiente después de que Donatelo y Leonardo habían agotado todas sus opciones para ayudar a Rafael, la paciencia de Mikey se acabó, así que decidió hacer algo por su cuenta, algo realmente arriesgado, algo que ni Leonardo ni Donatelo se habían atrevido a hacer.

Miguel Angel no era tonto, sabía que mencionarle algo a los demás era garantía de fracaso y el travieso ya estaba harto de no poder conciliar el sueño.

"¿Cómo sigue Rafael, Donnie?" Preguntaba el líder a su hermano más listo después de verlo salir de la enfermería.

"Aún no mejora, Leo." Contestó muy desganado el joven genio.

De pronto Mikey entró gritando a la guarida: "¡HAY UN EJÉRCITO COMPLETO DE TRICERATONS QUE ME VIENEN PERSIGUIENDO! ¡AYÚDENME!"

Donatelo y Leonardo al instante empuñaron sus armas. Los gritos de Mikey fueron tan fuertes que llegaron a oídos de Rafael, quien también se unió a sus hermanos, saliendo apresuradamente de la enfermería, sujetando con fuerza sus sais.

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ESOS INVASORES?!" Gritó con fuerte voz el ninja de rojo, muy alarmado.

"No hay ningún invasor, chicos." Contestó Mikey, sonriéndose pícaramente, después añadió: "¡Al fin! Rafael ya no tiene ese molesto hipo."

"¡ESTÁS MUERTO, MIKEY!" Gritó Rafael verdaderamente disgustado comenzando a perseguir al más chico.

Leo y Donnie se miraron y después gritaron felizmente: "¡Gracias Mikey!" Después se retiraron a dormir.

"¡Demuestren su agradecimiento salvándome la vida!" Pidió Mikey corriendo más rápido, pero al ver que ambos se retiraban, gritó: "¡INGRATOS!"


	3. Obey

**::::: Obey :::::**

The guys had spent a few days getting used to the increased time spent on training, the addition of half an hour to the two hours they normally devoted to it, began to overwhelm them.

Although the extra time they devoted to exercise could be carried out outside, the boys never stopped complaining.

Over the buildings' flat roofs, the others were following Leonardo, who was used to exercise for a longer time than his brothers; he was keeping a steady pace while everyone else were running behind him.

"I'm very tired, Leo!" Mikey screamed loudly in the direction of his older brother. "Let's finish this!"

"M-Mikey is right, Leo." Donnie said panting and pausing along with Mikey and Raph a few feet behind Leo. "We can't keep up the pace you impose, brother."

When Leonardo heard his siblings, he turned back, approaching them.

"Come on guys, cheer up!" He encouraged them, "You have done a great job so far, don't give up."

"We are not like you, Mr. Perfect!" Raphael snapped, breathing deeply.

Leonardo used to that kind of comment only added calmly: "Half an hour is beneficial for us all, Raphael, those thirty minutes we will be very helpful."

The guys didn't look very convinced after hearing that. Leonardo noticed it and said, "Do as you have been told." He ordered with a voice that brooked no complaints, but softened with a look of affection. **"The more you sweat in training, the less you will bleed in battle."** Then, Leo started running again.

The boys after understanding the reason, turned to follow his older brother, smiling, convinced that Leonardo knew what was best for them.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: Obedece :::::**

Los chicos tenían poco tiempo acostumbrándose al incremento en el tiempo dedicado al entrenamiento, la adicción de media hora más a las dos horas que normalmente consagraban a ello comenzaba a abrumarlos.

A pesar de que el tiempo extra dedicado a ejercitarse podía llevarse a cabo en el exterior, los chicos no dejaban de quejarse.

Sobre las azoteas de los edificios los demás seguían a Leonardo quien acostumbrado a ejercitarse por un tiempo más prolongado que los demás, conservaba un ritmo continuo mientras todos corrían.

"¡Estoy muy cansado, Leo!" Gritaba Mikey a voz en cuello en dirección de su hermano mayor quien se encontraba al frente de ellos. "¡Vamos a terminar con esto!"

"M-Mikey tiene razón Leo," agregó Donnie resollando y deteniéndose junto con Mikey y Rafa a unos metros detrás de Leo. "No podemos seguir el ritmo que impones, hermano."

Leonardo al escuchar a sus hermanitos se volvió sobre sus pasos, acercándose a los tres.

"¡Vamos chicos, ánimo!" Alentaba el mayor, "han hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora, no se rindan."

"¡Nosotros no somos como tú, señor perfecto!" Espetó Rafael respirando profundamente.

Leonardo acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios sólo agregó tranquilamente: "Media hora más es beneficiosa para todos Rafael, treinta minutos más que nos serán muy provechosos."

Los chicos no se veían muy convencidos después de escuchar eso. Leonardo se dio cuenta y añadió: "Hagan lo que les digo." Ordenó el mayor con un tono de voz que no admitía quejas, pero suavizado con una mirada de afecto. **"Entre más suden en el entrenamiento, menos sangrarán en las batallas."** Acto seguido, Leo empezó a correr otra vez.

Los chicos después de entender la razón, volvieron a seguir a su hermano mayor, sonriendo, convencidos que Leonardo sabía lo que era mejor para ellos.


	4. Bored

**::::: Bored :::::**

The last four days had covered a large part of New York City with a huge, thick white blanket of snow; the boys couldn't endure the low temperatures for long so they decided to take a little break for a whole week dedicated to staying inside their home.

The young genius had installed, conveniently, a great heater to maintain a pleasant atmosphere inside the lair. With that, enough food and the huge TV set, it seemed they couldn't get bored.

But on the fifth day, as incredible as it may seem, Mikey got bored of being in front of the TV. He got a broom handle, a thread, a ring of a worn keychain and an earthworm.

By having at hand all the objects he needed, Mike leaned against the railing of the small wooden bridge which was above the small artificial lake in the center of the lair.

Leo, Raph and Donnie were watching their younger brother have fun, having a great time while playing with his makeshift fishing pole. He seemed quite amused with that activity because he did it two days in a row.

"Hey genius, you should check the knucklehead, I think he went crazy." Raphael suggested Donatello.

"Don't worry about Mikey, Raph." Leonardo intervened." He's only having fun, and I think it's a good thing that is not glued to the TV all the time."

"Just to be sure everything is OK, I'll ask him." Donatelo decided approaching to his baby brother.

"Hey Mikey, Are you having fun?" Donnie asked smiling.

"Sure bro, this is fun!" Mikey replied smiling too.

"You know that here are no fish, right?"

"Of course I know, bro."

"So, what are you fishing?" Donatello asked puzzled.

"Fishing? No Donnie, I am teaching the earthworm how to swim.

Donatello rolled his eyes and went back to the others, muttering: "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: Aburrido :::::**

Los últimos cuatro días habían cubierto una gran parte de la ciudad de Nueva York con un enorme y grueso manto blanco de nieve, los chicos al no soportar las bajas temperaturas decidieron darse un pequeño descanso de una semana completa dedicados a estar dentro de su hogar.

El joven genio había instalado, convenientemente, un gran calefactor para mantener una atmósfera agradable dentro de la guarida. Teniendo eso, la suficiente comida y el enorme aparato de televisor, tal parecía que no podían aburrirse.

Pero al quinto día, por increíble que parezca, Mikey se aburrió de estar frente al televisor así que se consiguió un palo de escoba, un hilo, una argolla de un llavero usado y una lombriz.

Al tener a la mano todos los objetos que necesitaba Mike se recargó en medio del barandal del pequeño puente de madera que juntaba ambos extremos del pequeño lago artificial en el centro de la guarida.

Leo, Rafa y Donnie observaban a su hermano más pequeño divertirse de lo lindo mientras jugaba con su improvisada caña de pescar. Parecía que esa actividad le entretenía bastante pues duró dos días haciéndolo.

"Oye genio, deberías revisar al cabeza hueca, creo que ya enloqueció." Sugirió Rafael Donatelo.

"No te preocupes por Mikey, Rafa." Intervino Leonardo. "Sólo se está divirtiendo, además creo que es algo bueno que no esté pegado al televisor todo el tiempo."

"Sólo para estar seguros de que todo está bien, le preguntaré." Decidió Donatelo acercándose a su hermanito.

"Hola Mikey, ¿Te diviertes?" Se sonrió Donnie.

"¡Claro hermano, esto es muy divertido!" Contestó Mikey sonriéndose también.

"Tú sabes que aquí no hay peces, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que lo sé hermano."

"Entonces, ¿Qué estás pescando?" Preguntó extrañado Donatelo.

"¿Pescando? No hermano, le estoy enseñando a nadar a la lombriz.

Donatelo dirigió sus ojos al cielo y regresó con los demás, murmurando: "Yo y mi bocota."


	5. Drunk

**::::: Drunk :::::**

Leonardo had fallen deeply asleep on the couch in front of the TV sets, waiting for his brother in red. Raphael wasn't at home because Casey had invited him to go for a drink.

As always that Raphael had decided with the best of intentions to help his human friend to empty all the beer cans, Leonardo stayed awake waiting for him. The leader was always so worried that Raphael could have a mishap because of the inconvenient state, in which he would have to come home, living up to Casey's invitation.

Raph came home staggering; he was surprised seeing the TV sets were on. So he approached to the couch looking for the remote, to turn them off. As soon as he did that, he discovered his big brother, who was sleeping.

Raphael stood there staring at his brother for just a moment and then he became aware that Leo was shivering with cold. When he realized that, he immediately strode towards his bedroom, leaning on the wall as he walked. As soon as he was there he took his blanket and came back slowly where his big brother was, dragging his feet and the blanket.

When he got there he covered his brother with his blanket. Leonardo woke up at feeling that his body was being covered. Leo rested his gaze on his brother, smiling and telling him: "Thanks, Raph." What happened next made Leo to open his eyes as big as saucers because of amazement: Raphael crawled under the blanket, snuggled beside him, tucked his head under Leo's chin saying: "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Leonardo embraced Raphael, murmuring: "It is so good to see you home, little bro."

"Less talk, more snores." Raph replied slurring the words, falling quickly asleep. Leonardo chuckled and went back to sleep, smiling.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: Borracho :::::**

Leonardo se había quedado profundamente dormido en el sillón frente a los televisores esperando la llegada de su hermano de rojo. Rafael se había ausentado de su hogar debido a una llamada de Casey invitando a su amigo verde a tomar unos tragos.

Como siempre que Rafael salía con la intención de ayudar a su amigo humano a vaciar todas las latas de cerveza, Leonardo permanecía despierto para esperarlo, siempre la preocupaba que Rafael pudiese tener alguna dificultad debido al estado inconveniente en el cual había de quedar al hacer honor a la invitación del humano.

Rafael llegó a su hogar caminando con dificultad, le extrañó que los televisores estuvieran encendidos, así que se acercó al sillón buscando el control remoto para apagarlos. De inmediato se encontró con su hermano mayor quien dormía profundamente.

Rafael se quedó observando por un momento a Leonardo y se dio cuenta que Leo estaba tiritando de frío. Al instante de darse cuenta de ello Rafael se dirigió a su habitación sosteniéndose del muro. En cuanto llegó se apoderó de su frazada y regresó lentamente, arrastrando los pies y la frazada, a donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

Al llegar tapó a su hermano, quien al sentir que su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto despertó y posó su mirada en su hermano, sonriendo y diciéndole: "Gracias Rafa." Lo siguiente que sucedió hizo que Leonardo abriera sus ojos grandemente debido al asombro: Rafael se metió debajo de la frazada, se acurrucó junto a él, metiendo su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Leonardo diciendo: "Si, si, como sea."

Leonardo abrazó a Rafael diciéndole: "Qué bueno que ya regresaste a casa, hermanito."

"Menos plática y más ronquidos." Respondió Rafael arrastrando las palabras, quedándose profundamente dormido casi de inmediato. Leonardo se rió por lo bajo y volvió a dormirse sonriendo.


	6. The most harmful element

**::::: The most harmful element :::::**

The guys were sharing a giant pizza for dinner. Raphael had brought it, courtesy of a lost bet and the victim had been Casey.

Everybody were so hungry that they didn't give a break to the movements of their jaws, but a few minutes after they savored the last crumb of their dinner, they began to chat.

"You should have seen the last night movie, guys." Mikey began to say, disposed to share all his impressions with his brothers. "It was so cool to watch when the whole city was destroyed by the meteorite, I love the special effects."

I would like have watched the movie with you, Mikey," Donnie said, "but I had to update my chemistry notes."

"What you're writing about, genius?" Raphael asked rocking himself on the chair, with a calm tone because of a stomach satisfied.

"The effects of toxic elements."

"I can tell you one of the most dangerous, brother." Mikey said suddenly eager to demonstrate that he knew much more than he seemed.

"Which one?" The young genius asked, willing to listen.

"Mercury, for example. Once you warn me when I broke a thermometer that I shouldn't touch it, because it could go through my skin, and it was toxic."

"Well, very well Mikey." Donnie smiled satisfied. "What is the element that you think is more dangerous, Raph?"

After thinking for a moment Raph answered: "Uranium, I think. Is the one you once mentioned that wreaks havoc in the environment. "

"Well answered, bro. And you Leo? What element do you think is the most dangerous? "

"Gold."

"Gold?" Donatello asked puzzled. "But gold is not toxic brother."

"No, it's not. But, since man began to reason, thousands of lives have been sacrificed, because of the greed that appears when the humans have it. Even today, the nations, individuals, governments fight and destroy each other because of it." Leo got up when he finished speaking, approaching to the stove to pouring some tea and added:" I am glad that we are immune to gold's effects. "

All agreed.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: El elemento más dañino :::::**

Los chicos compartían una pizza gigante que Rafael había traído, cortesía de una apuesta perdida cuya única víctima fue Casey.

Todos estaban tan hambrientos que no daban tregua al movimiento de sus mandíbulas, pero unos minutos después de haber saboreado hasta la última migaja de la cena, comenzaron a platicar.

"Hubieran visto la película de anoche chicos." Comenzó Mikey dispuesto a compartir sus impresiones con sus hermanos. "Fue espectacular cómo toda la ciudad fue destruida por el meteorito, me encantan los efectos especiales."

"Me hubiera gustado verla contigo Mikey," dijo Donnie de pronto, "pero tenía que terminar de actualizar mis apuntes de química."

"¿Sobre qué estás escribiendo genio?" Preguntó Rafael meciéndose sobre la silla, con tono tranquilo a causa de un estómago plenamente satisfecho.

"Sobre los efectos de los elementos tóxicos."

"Yo te puedo decir uno de los más peligrosos hermano." Dijo de pronto Mikey deseoso de demostrar que sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

"¿Cómo cuál hermanito?" Preguntó el joven genio dispuesto a escucharlo.

"El mercurio, por ejemplo, tú una vez me advertiste cuando se rompió un termómetro que no debía tocarlo pues podía traspasar mi piel, además es tóxico."

"Bien, muy bien Mikey." Se sonrió Donnie satisfecho. "¿Cuál es el elemento que tú crees es más peligroso, Rafa?"

Después de pensarlo un momento Rafa contestó: "El uranio, creo. Es el que tú alguna vez mencionaste que causaba grandes estragos en el medio ambiente."

"Bien contestado hermano. ¿Y tú Leo? ¿Cuál crees que sea el elemento más peligroso?"

"El oro."

"¿El oro?" Preguntó extrañado Donatelo. "Pero el oro no es tóxico hermano."

"No, no lo es. Pero, desde que el hombre comenzó a razonar, miles de vidas han sido sacrificadas a causa de la avaricia que desencadena el tenerlo. Aún el día de hoy las naciones, las personas, los gobiernos se pelean y se destruyen entre sí a causa de él." Leo se levantó al terminar de hablar, dirigiéndose a la estufa para servirse un poco de té y agregó: "Me alegro mucho que nosotros seamos inmunes a sus efectos."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.


	7. Neet

**::::: Neet :::::**

It was breakfast time and Mikey was already cooking. Donatello was the second to get to the kitchen; he sat down and began to read the newspaper.

"Something interesting for reading, bro?" Mikey asked placing on the table a plate with a pile of hotcakes.

"I wouldn't say it is interesting, I would say: it is sad."

"Sad?"

"Yes, the number of neets has increased in the last two years."

"Neets? What's that?"

"Is a term that means; **N**ot in **E**ducation, **E**mployment or **T**raining, but lately the people have started to use it as a term for bums with no future, youngsters between fifteen and twenty five years who neither work nor study."

"That makes you sad, right Donnie?" Mikey asked knowing the answer of the group's pacifist.

"Yes Mikey, a lot. All those young persons have a sad fate when their unique option is to join the wrong side living a life full of crime, because a family breakup or a difficult economic situation. What a pity, talents or good dispositions wasted..."

"I'm sure that family breakup is responsible for all that you have mentioned, Donatello. Economic issues don't matter much, we've never been rich and look at us," Mikey smiled proudly; "we are the coolest beings on Earth."

"The human world works differently Mikey ... and you know it."

"Yes ... I imagine that some of those kids will become Purple Dragons or are going to be part of the foot clan if they continue like that."

"Yeah, Mikey, if the world doesn't change, neither will our situation. We, being who we are, can't do much, but I hope that someday humans realize that and everything changes."

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: Nini :::::**

Era hora de desayunar y Mikey ya se encontraba cocinando. Donatelo fue el segundo en llegar a la cocina, se sentó y comenzó a leer el periódico.

"¿Hay algo interesante que leer, hermano?" Preguntó Mikey colocando en la mesa un plato con una enorme pila de hotcakes.

"No precisamente interesante hermanito, yo más bien diría: triste."

"¿Triste?"

"Si, el número de ninis se ha incrementado en los últimos dos años."

"¿Ninis? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Ninis es una palabra que se usa para designar a un sector de la población que se encuentra entre los quince y los veinticinco años. Son jóvenes que **ni** estudian **ni** trabajan."

"Eso te entristece, ¿verdad Donnie?" Preguntó Mikey conociendo la respuesta del pacifista del grupo.

"Si Mikey, mucho. Son todos esos chicos que por causa del destino no han tenido el apoyo que necesitan a causa de la desintegración familiar o por cuestiones económicas que se ven atraídos hacia la vida criminal. Es una lástima, deben estar desperdiciándose tantos talentos o echándose a perder tantas buenas disposiciones…"

"Yo estoy seguro que la desintegración familiar es la responsable de todo eso que me mencionas Donatelo. Las cuestiones económicas no importan tanto, nosotros nunca hemos sido ricos y míranos," se sonrió Mikey con orgullo, "somos lo máximo."

"El mundo de los humanos funciona diferente Mikey… y tú bien lo sabes."

"Sí… me imagino que muchos de esos chicos habrán de convertirse algún día en Dragones Púrpuras o serán parte del clan del pie si siguen así."

"Si Mikey, si el mundo no cambia, nuestra situación tampoco lo hará. Nosotros siendo quienes somos no podemos hacer mucho, pero espero que algún día los humanos se den cuenta y todo cambie."


	8. True thoughts

**::::: True thoughts :::::**

Hun and his followers were lurking, completely being on the alert of the appearance of the guys. Shredder had instructed Hun to capture Leo and bring him before him. The fight began as both teams were facing each other.

The huge human approached Leo, with a larger group of thugs, but the great skill of Leonardo kept them at bay, until several of them simultaneously launched against him, seizing the opportunity, Hun grabbed Leo by his neck.

Hun threw Leonardo with all his might against a wall. The young leader lost consciousness at the moment when his head struck against the hard surface.

Realizing this, the three remaining turtles immediately approached the place clearing their path of any purple dragon who tried to attack them. The first one to be by Leo's side was Donnie, who immediately began to check him.

"How is he, Donnie?" Raphael asked, approaching Leonardo while Mikey did the same.

"He just passed out, it's nothing serious." Donnie replied smiling with relief, while Raph and Mikey exhaled sighs which appeased their concern.

"Get away from him, you freaks, I have orders to take him with me!" The man shouted, filled with a tremendous rage.

"Before you can touch him, you will have already lost all your teeth!" Raphael shouted at him. Donatello and Michelangelo had also stood up in front of their older brother's body, protecting him.

"Think about it, you idiots, save your own skins, is only one of you." Hun said.

"Just when I thought I couldn't hear any more nonsense, you prove me wrong," Donnie said first, and then he shouted: "It's not just one of us, he is our brother!"

"Our leader!" Mikey continued.

"Our hero!" Raphael shouted, carried away by the excitement of his siblings. But upon realizing that Mikey and Donnie were looking at him in amazement, all he managed to say was: "Donnie, stay with Leo. Let's go, Mikey!"

Needless to say, within a few minutes the guys had mopped the floor with all Dragons who were still standing.

On their way home, Raphael was carrying Leo on his shell.

"Okay, if any of you tells Fearless what I said about him being our hero, I will kick the green tone out of your skins, is that clear?" The hothead threatened the youngest turtles.

"Crystal clear, Raph." Donnie replied with a huge smile on his face, chuckling.

"Did you get it, Mikey?" Raphael asked, not very happy with the smartest attitude.

"I don't need to, hothead." Mikey replied mockingly, after realizing that Leonardo was giving a hint of a smile, without even opening his eyes.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: Verdaderos pensamientos :::::**

Hun y sus secuaces se encontraban al acecho, totalmente al pendiente de la aparición de los chicos. Shredder le había encargado a Hun capturar a Leo y llevarlo ante él. La pelea comenzó en cuanto ambos bandos se encontraban frente a frente.

El gigantesco humano se acercó a Leo con un grupo más numeroso de sus malvivientes, pero la gran habilidad de Leonardo los mantenía a raya, hasta que varios de ellos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra él, aprovechando la oportunidad, Hun sujetó a Leo del cuello.

Hun lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Leonardo contra un muro. El joven líder perdió el conocimiento en el momento en que su cabeza impactó contra la dura superficie.

Al darse cuenta de ello las tres tortugas restantes de inmediato se acercaron al lugar limpiando su paso de cualquier atacante que se les venía encima. El primero en llegar al lado del mayor fue Donnie, quien comenzó a revisarlo de inmediato.

"¿Cómo se encuentra, Donnie?" Preguntó Rafael acercándose a Leonardo, mientras que Mikey hacía lo propio.

"Sólo perdió el sentido, no es nada serio." Respondió Donnie sonriéndose lleno de alivio, mientras que Rafa y Mikey exhalaban suspiros que apaciguaban su preocupación.

"¡Aléjense de él, fenómenos, tengo órdenes de llevarlo conmigo!" Les gritó el enorme hombre lleno de rabia.

"¡Antes de que puedas tocarlo ya habrás perdido todos los dientes!" Le gritó Rafael. Donatelo y Miguel Angel también se habían puesto de pie frente al cuerpo de su hermano mayor, protegiéndolo.

"Piénsenlo bien, idiotas, salven su pellejo, sólo es uno de ustedes." Dijo Hun.

"Justo cuando pensaba que no podía escuchar más tonterías, ustedes me prueban lo contrario," dijo Donnie primero, gritando después: "¡No es sólo uno de nosotros, es nuestro hermano!"

"¡Nuestro líder!" Siguió Mikey.

"¡Nuestro héroe!" Gritó Rafael dejándose llevar por la emoción de sus hermanitos. Pero al darse cuenta que Mikey y Donnie lo miraban llenos de asombro, lo único que atinó a decir fue: "Donnie, quédate al lado de Leo, ¡Vamos Mikey!"

Huelga decir que en menos de unos minutos los chicos habían trapeado el piso con todos los Dragones que quedaban en pie.

Camino a casa Rafael llevaba en su espalda a Leo.

"Muy bien... si alguno de ustedes dos le dice al Intrépido lo que dije acerca de que es nuestro héroe, le voy a sacar el tono de verde de la piel a patadas, ¿quedó claro?" Amenazó el gruñón a los más chicos.

"Tan claro como el cristal, Rafa." Respondió Donnie con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, riéndose por lo bajo.

"¿Entendiste Mikey?" Preguntó Rafael, no muy contento con la actitud del más listo.

"Pues ni falta que hace, gruñón." Respondió Mikey con tono de burla, después de darse cuenta que Leonardo esbozaba una gran sonrisa, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.


	9. Why?

**::::: Why? :::::**

When Mikey has a doubt that doesn't let him live in peace, he is always following his smarter brother, until Donatello throws some light on the subject.

"Donnie, why Spiderman didn't get another pair of arms, legs or eyes after the radioactive spider bit him? Why his mutation didn't make him look more like an insect than a human?"

Well, doubts like that one, don't let him sleep ...

Donatello just rolled his eyes as he sighed. He knew Mikey wouldn't leave him alone until he have answered that question. Leaving the jar of coffee aside, Donnie went to his lab with his cup of coffee in hand, followed by his brother, who anxiously awaited the answer to his question.

"Look Mikey," Donatello began speaking with a patience that could compare with Leonardo's, "the time I spend studying seriously the mutations in living things doesn't include to know everything that happens in comics, got it? "

"Does that mean that you don't know, brother? I am so disappointed! " The youngest complained, but he didn't stop trying. "So ... you don't know why we ended up with this appearance? Why we are ant ... arthro ... anthropro ...? "

"Anthropomorphic, Mikey." Donatello helped his brother, mentioning the word the mischievous turtle struggled to pronounce. "As for us, I have a theory ... maybe our genetic codes were affected by the aggressive substances which were part of the mutagen that fell on top of us, but at the same time that substance respected our elemental form. I believe that all species are somehow aimed at a single ..."

"Good, very good." Mikey smiled as he pulled out a small notebook and took note of the theory the smarter turtle was explaining.

"What are you doing?" Donatello asked astonished.

"Taking notes, brother. I needed a geek's explanation to write in the comic I'm drawing. I am an expert in catchphrases like 'We were destined to be great heroes.' But scientific explanation, well, that's your department. Thank you!" Mikey said heading to the TV sets, leaving a very surprised Donatello.

"Sometimes I just want to switch places with Mikey. Sometimes I think it's because of him that I drink so much coffee." The purple clad ninja growled a little.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: ¿Por qué? :::::**

Cuando Mikey tiene una duda que no lo deja vivir en paz, siempre está siguiendo a su hermano más listo para que lo saque de ella.

"Donnie, ¿por qué al Hombre Araña no le salieron otro par de brazos, piernas u ojos cuando lo picó la araña radiactiva? ¿Por qué su mutación no lo hizo parecerse más a un insecto que a un humano?"

Bueno, dudas como esas no lo dejan dormir…

Donatelo sólo elevó su mirada al cielo dejando escapar un suspiro, sabía que Mikey no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le respondiera. Dejando la jarra del café a un lado, Donnie se dirigió a su laboratorio con su taza de café en la mano, seguido por su hermanito, quien esperaba ansioso la respuesta a su duda.

"Mira Mikey," comenzó Donatelo dirigiéndose al travieso con una paciencia que podría competir con la de Leonardo, "mi tiempo dedicado a estudiar seriamente las mutaciones en los seres vivos no incluyen que yo tenga que conocer a fondo todo lo que sucede 'en teoría' en las historietas, ¿entendiste?"

"¿Eso quiere decir que no lo sabes hermano? ¡Qué decepción!" Se quejó el más joven, pero no cejó en su empeño. "Entonces… ¿tampoco sabes por qué nosotros no terminamos teniendo otra forma? ¿Por qué somos ant…artro…antropro…?"

"Antropomórficos, Mikey." Ayudó Donatelo a su hermanito, mencionando la palabra que el travieso se esforzaba por pronunciar. "En cuanto a nosotros, tengo una teoría… tal vez nuestros códigos genéticos se vieron afectados por las agresivas substancias que formaban el mutágeno que cayó encima de nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo respetando nuestra forma elemental. Creo que todas las especies están en cierta forma encaminadas a una sola…"

"Bien, muy bien." Se sonrió Mikey mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba una pequeña libreta y apuntaba todo lo que el más listo le estaba explicando.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Donatelo asombrado.

"Apuntando, hermano. Necesitaba una explicación de un friki para escribirla en la historieta que estoy dibujando. Yo soy un experto en frases pegajosas como: 'Estábamos destinados a ser grandes héroes.' Pero una explicación científica, bueno, ese es tu departamento. ¡Gracias!" Dijo Mikey encaminándose a los televisores, dejando muy sorprendido a Donatelo.

"A veces me dan ganas de cambiar de lugar con Mikey. A veces creo que es por su culpa que tomo tanto café." Gruñó un poco el más listo.


	10. Enjoy it!

**::::: Enjoy it! :::::**

Leonardo and Michelangelo spent nearly two hours a day, for three months, to help the people from the dump to collect all cardboard, glass, aluminum, plastic and anything that could be recycled; getting with all this activity, some extra cash.

Raphael and Donatello couldn't understand why their brothers wanted that money. After all, all their needs were completely covered, even the entertainment.

At the end of those three months, Leo and Mikey asked their father permission to be absent all day. When Raph and Donnie asked them where they were going they just smiled and answered them: "Don't worry guys; we will be back in the evening."

Mikey walked into his room and took out all the money he and Leo had saved. Both disguised and took the Battle shell.

"Donnie ..."

"Yes, Raph?"

"I'm dying to know, where do you think those two are going?"

"I don't know ... what our brothers could do with all that money?"

"We will follow them, Donnie."

"Don't we have something better to do than spy on them, Raphael?" The smartest complained, trying to hide the great curiosity that also had invaded him.

"Are you coming or not?" Were all the words uttered by Raphael without bothering to wait the answer, heading to the surface.

"What about our father?" Donatello asked after yielding to the subtle pressure exerted by his brother in red, following him.

"Are you asking me that seriously, brainiac? Since when I ask for permission? "Raphael asked laughing.

"You're right ..." Donatello sighed.

Both turtles rode Raphael's motorcycle and began the pursuit. Donatello had installed a tracker on Raph's bike to find the Battle shell, so it was not difficult for the two pursuers to find the vehicle that was driven by their brothers at that time.

They found it parked in an alley near a pet store. Both, Leonardo and Michelangelo, were carrying several cages full of animals; birds, turtles, lizards and even a huge snake. Both mutants were placing inside the vehicle all the cages with the animals and returned to the store for a few more caged pets.

Raphael and Donatello couldn't understand why their brothers wanted so many pets, but they didn't stop watching them from a corner that helped them to hide themselves.

When the turtles finalized loading the vehicle, Leo and Mikey embarked on a journey, which the two persecutors thought it was very long because it had lasted nearly six hours. The destination was a national park.

As the two owners of the many pets arrived to a campsite in the park, they began pulling out all the cages, freeing all and every one of the animals.

"Look Leo, they look so happy!" Mikey exclaimed happily to his oldest brother who also watched with great joy how the birds were flying away from a small cage which he was holding the door open.

"Yes Mikey, they can now enjoy again the freedom that was taken away from them."

"We must go Raph; this moment belongs only to our brothers." Raphael just nodded smiling, following the smartest turtle back to the bike.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: ¡Disfrútala! :::::**

Leonardo y Miguel Ángel dedicaron casi dos horas diarias, durante tres meses, a ayudar a las personas del basurero a recolectar todo el cartón, vidrio, aluminio, plástico y todo aquello que pudiera reciclarse; consiguiendo con toda esa actividad, algo de dinero extra.

Rafael y Donatelo no entendían para qué podrían querer sus hermanos ese dinero. Después de todo, todas sus necesidades estaban completamente cubiertas, hasta la diversión.

Al final de aquellos tres meses, Leo y Mikey pidieron permiso a su padre para ausentarse todo un día. Cuando Rafa y Donnie les preguntaron a dónde iban ellos sólo sonrieron y les contestaron: "No se preocupen chicos, volveremos por la noche."

Mikey se encaminó a su cuarto y sacó todo el dinero que él y Leo habían ahorrado. Ambos se disfrazaron y se llevaron el acorazado.

"Donnie…"

"Dime, Rafa…"

"Me muero de la curiosidad, ¿A dónde crees que hayan ido esos dos?"

"No lo sé… ¿Qué podrían hacer nuestros hermanos con todo ese dinero?"

"Vamos a seguirlos Donnie."

"¿No tenemos nada mejor que hacer que espiarlos, Rafael?" Se quejó el más listo, tratando de esconder la gran curiosidad que también lo invadía.

"¿Vienes o no?" Fue lo único que respondió Rafael sin molestarse en esperar la contestación, dirigiéndose hacia la superficie.

"¿Y nuestro padre?" Preguntó Donatelo después de ceder a la sutil presión que ejercía su hermano mayor de rojo, siguiéndolo.

"¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio, cerebrito? ¿Desde cuándo yo pido permiso?" Preguntó Rafael riéndose.

"Tienes razón…" Suspiró Donatelo.

Ambas tortugas se subieron a la motocicleta de Rafael y comenzaron la persecución. Donatelo había instalado un rastreador en la moto de Rafa para encontrar el acorazado, así que no fue difícil para los dos perseguidores el encontrar el vehículo que sus hermanos conducían en ese momento.

Lo encontraron estacionado en un callejón, cerca de una gran tienda de mascotas. Ambos, Leonardo y Miguel Ángel, cargaban varias jaulas llenas de animalitos; aves, tortugas, lagartijas y hasta una enorme serpiente. Los dos mutantes subieron todo al vehículo y regresaron a la tienda por unas jaulas más.

Rafael y Donatelo no entendían para que pudieran querer sus hermanos tantas mascotas, pero no dejaron de observarlos desde una esquina que los ayudaba a cubrirse.

Al finalizar de cargar el vehículo, Leo y Mikey emprendieron un viaje que a los dos perseguidores les pareció muy largo, pues había durado casi seis horas. El destino fue un parque nacional.

En cuanto los dos propietarios de la gran cantidad de mascotas llegaron a un sitio para acampar dentro del parque, comenzaron a sacar todas las jaulas del acorazado, liberando a todos y cada uno de los animalitos.

"Mira Leo, ¡qué felices se ven!" exclamaba felizmente Mikey a su hermano mayor quien también miraba con gran alegría volar a las aves que se encontraban en una pequeña jaula de la cual mantenía la puerta abierta.

"Si Mikey, ahora pueden volver a disfrutar la libertad que les fue arrebatada."

"Debemos irnos Rafa, este momento pertenece sólo a nuestros hermanos." Rafael sólo asintió sonriendo, siguiendo al más listo de vuelta a la moto.


	11. False Drabble

A/N - Sorry, the next one is really a drabble. ^-^

I usually give thanks, whenever I can, to all the people who honor me with their opinions on what I write. This false "drabble" was written to say thanks for the honest opinion of the person who was registered as "guest" opining about the drabble entitled: "Enjoy it!"

You're right, in that little story Leonardo and Michelangelo carried out a very cruel action, and it's all my fault. All I can say in my defense to justify the lack of knowledge I have, is that when I wrote it, I just bore in mind that both; Leonardo and Michelangelo are two characters who appreciate freedom with all their souls. I had never considered that point of view.

If they have been clumsily represented there, is because I still need a lot of practice to provide a story which is worth reading, I'm just an amateur. I know the effort can't overcome the talent, but your words will help me to improve :).

Your opinion, expressed sincerely, will help me always to think about what certain actions can do. Thanks, and sorry if I upset you unintentionally. Also thanks to BubblyShell22 :D.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

N/A - Perdón, el siguiente si es un drabble ^-^.

Acostumbro agradecer, siempre que puedo, a todas las personas que me honran con sus opiniones acerca de lo que escribo. Este falso "drabble" es para agradecer la franca opinión de la persona que se registró como "guest" opinando acerca del drabble titulado: "Enjoy it!"

Tienes razón, en esta pequeña historia Leonardo y Miguel Angel llevan a cabo una acción muy cruel, y todo es culpa mía. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa para justificar la falta de conocimientos que tengo, es que cuando lo escribí sólo tenía en mente que ambos, Leonardo y Miguel Angel son dos personajes que aprecian con toda su alma lo que es la libertad. Nunca había considerado ese punto de vista.

Si se han visto torpemente representados aquí, es porque aún me falta mucha práctica para ofrecerles a todos ustedes material digno de leerse, soy simplemente una aficionada. Sé que el esfuerzo no puede superar el talento, pero tus palabras me ayudarán a ser mejor :) .

Tu opinión, expresada sinceramente, me ayudará a pensar siempre en todo lo que pueden implicar ciertas acciones. Gracias y perdona si te he molestado sin querer. También gracias a BubblyShell22.

Perdón, siguiendo la costumbre, incluí la versión en español. Aunque la personita escribió en inglés ^-^'


	12. Munching snacks

**::::: Munching snacks :::::**

One evening after training, Mikey sat on the couch gaily, placing a large handful of potato chips into his mouth while he was watching television.

A few minutes later, Donatello left his laboratory willing to take a short break and went to where his baby brother was, to watch also the TV for a while.

When Donatello approached to the couch, he couldn't sit because the entire surface of the couch, except the part where Mikey was sitting, was covered by crumbs and small bits of Mikey's potato chips.

Michelangelo didn't immediately understand why Donatello sighed with annoyance at seeing that.

"Are you okay, Donnie?" Mikey asked watching the disgust that was drawn on the smartest's face.

"Mikey," Donatello began talking, tired and annoyed, "Hasn't our father warned you that you shouldn't let the couch's surface filled with bits of your snacks? It's so annoying to get here and being unable to sit because the entire surface of the couch feels sticky or oily!"

"They're just bits of chips, Donnie, no big deal." Mikey answered without feeling uncomfortable.

Donatello resisted the urge to yell at Mikey that he was being thoughtless. So, he just said, trying to annoy his brother: "Mikey, do you know what obesity is?"

"Sure, that's the name of the germs that make clothes shrink. But don't worry, we don't need clothes." Mikey finished talking; he had a big smile on his face.

At hearing that, Donatello also smiled and sighed resignedly. He turned to go to the kitchen and bring a cloth to clean the couch when he suddenly felt that Mikey was holding his hand.

"Forgive me, Donnie," Mikey asked really embarrassed, "I should be more considerate with everything we share; it wasn't my intention to upset you."

"I already know that, silly." The older of the two smiled. "Come; let's get something to clean up this mess."

"That's why you're my best friend! Thanks Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed very happy following Donatello who was glad that nothing could diminish his baby brother's joy.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: Comiendo bocadillos :::::**

Una tarde después de entrenar, Mikey se sentó en el sillón muy orondo, llevándose a la boca un gran puñado de papas fritas a la boca mientras veía la televisión.

Unos minutos después, Donatelo salió de su laboratorio deseoso de tomarse un merecido descanso y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermanito para ver también la tele un rato.

Al llegar al sillón Donatelo no pudo sentarse pues toda la superficie del sillón, a excepción del lugar donde estaba sentado Mikey, estaba cubierta por moronas y pequeños pedacitos de las papas fritas del travieso.

Miguel Angel no entendió de inmediato el porqué Donnie exhaló un suspiro de fastidio al ver eso.

"¿Estás bien Donnie?" Preguntó Mikey observando el gesto de disgusto que se dibujó en la cara del más listo.

"Mikey," comenzó Donatelo cansado y fastidiado, "¿No te ha advertido el maestro que no debes dejar que el sillón se llene de pedacitos de tus bocadillos? ¡Es muy molesto llegar hasta aquí y no poder sentarse porque toda la superficie del sillón se siente pegajosa o aceitosa!"

"Sólo son pedacitos de papas fritas Donnie, no es gran cosa." Respondió Mikey sin incomodarse en lo más mínimo.

Donatelo se aguantó las ganas de gritarle a Mikey que era un desconsiderado, así que sólo dijo, tratando de molestar a su hermanito: "Mikey, ¿sabes lo que es la obesidad?"

"Claro, ese es el nombre de los microbios que hacen que la ropa se encoja. Pero no te preocupes Donnie, nosotros no la necesitamos." Terminó sonriéndose el menor.

Al escuchar eso Donatelo se sonrió también y suspiró resignado. Se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina y traer un paño para limpiar el sillón cuando de pronto sintió que Mikey le tomaba la mano.

"Perdóname Donnie," pidió Mikey realmente avergonzado, "debería ser más considerado con todo lo que compartimos, no era mi intención el molestarte."

"Ya lo sé, tonto." Se sonrió el mayor de los dos. "Ven, vamos a conseguir algo para limpiar este desorden."

"¡Por eso eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Gracias Donnie!" Exclamó Mikey muy feliz siguiendo a Donatelo quien se alegraba que nada pudiese apagar la alegría de su hermanito.


	13. Sweetening our lives

**::::: Sweetening our lives :::::**

Mikey's POV.

A little while ago, I heard that Raphael was arguing with Leonardo, I think it's the hundredth discussion of this week ... or in the day? Okay, maybe I am exaggerating a little; the important thing here is that I immediately recognized one of those discussions which barely can move the needle of those measuring machines for earthquakes.

The real arguments, those which can make so much noise that can reach the ears of the humans on the surface, those I can identify at once. The only good thing about them is that they are not common. It's in those awful times when Leo, inevitably ends with a wound or blow to his body. After that, he goes out and brings back our temperamental brother, who had left the lair imitating an extinct Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Well, this time is a calm discussion... something like that can only exist when it comes to Leo and Raph. As quick as I recognized it, I immediately put a kettle with water on the stove and made myself sure that the emergency beer that I have hidden in a secret compartment in the refrigerator is cold, Donnie helped me to add the secret compartment to the electrical appliance.

As soon as the discussion ends, Leo shuts himself up in the dojo and Raphael in his room. I have to act fast, within an hour we will have dinner and I hate when they go to bed without dinner, all because they don't want to see each other's faces ...

"Raph, hi, how are you?" I asked after coming in his room.

"How the hell do you think I am, you fool?" He answers, or rather yells.

"Do you want a beer to help you to get rid of your rage?" I propose, giving him the bottle on which he has laid his eyes.

Without answering me, he takes the bottle from my hands and immediately takes a big swig straight from the bottle. The first part of my plan has been carried out successfully; now, the second.

Leo is meditating. It's amazing how fast he can do it, sometimes it takes me up to fifteen minutes to concentrate.

I kneel next to my brother and ask him softly: "Leo, do you want some tea?" As soon as I finished my question Leo opens his eyes, gives me a big smile of gratitude and says: "Sure, little brother, I'll be right there in a minute."

I retire, I know Leo will come in a couple of minutes, meanwhile I add to his tea, unbeknownst to him, a small teaspoon of honey. That will sweeten his life a little and helps him to relax more easily.

As soon as Leo sits at the table to enjoy his tea, I begin cooking dinner. A few moments later, Raphael enters the kitchen. They look askance at the other. Leo usually speaks first, but this time Raphael was ahead.

"Leo ... I ..." My hothead brother mumbles at first, but manages to overcome his pride and finishes his sentence: "I'm sorry."

Leo smiles at him and Raphael sits next to him at seeing the smile. We dined in peace.

After dinner, Leo and Raph hugged me at the same time.

Donnie gives me a look that meant: "You did it again, didn't you, Mikey?"

I winked at him 'answering': "Of course, next time it's your turn, genius."

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: Endulzando nuestras vidas :::::**

Punto de vista de Mikey.

Tengo un rato escuchando que Rafael está discutiendo con Leonardo, creo que es la discusión número cien en esta semana… ¿o es en el día? Bueno, tal vez exagero, lo importante aquí es que reconocí de inmediato una de esas discusiones que apenas y provocan que la aguja en los medidores de terremotos se muevan.

Las verdaderas discusiones, las que pueden provocar que el ruido casi pueda alcanzar los oídos de los humanos en la superficie, puedo identificarlas de inmediato. Lo único bueno de ellas es que no son tan comunes. Es en esas horrorosas ocasiones en que Leo, ineludiblemente, termina con una herida o golpe en su cuerpo. Después de eso sale y trae de vuelta a nuestro temperamental hermano, quien salió de la guarida imitando a los ya extintos Tiranosaurios Rex.

Bien, esta vez es una discusión tranquila... algo como eso sólo puede existir cuando se trata de Leo y Rafa. En cuanto la reconocí, de inmediato puse en la estufa agua para el té y me aseguré de que la cerveza de emergencia que tengo escondida en un compartimento secreto en el refrigerador esté bien fría, Donnie me ayudó a agregar el compartimento al electrodoméstico.

En cuanto termina la discusión Leo se encierra en el dojo y Rafael en su habitación. Tengo que actuar rápido, dentro de una hora cenaremos y odio que los dos se queden sin cenar, todo por no tener que verse las caras…

"Rafa, hola, ¿cómo estás?" Pregunto después de entrar en su habitación.

"¿Cómo demonios quieres que éste, tonto?" Me contesta, o más bien me grita.

"¿No quieres una cerveza para que se te baje el coraje?" Propongo acercándole la botella sobre la cual ha posado sus ojos.

Sin contestarme me quita la botella de las manos y de inmediato bebe un gran trago directo de la botella. La primera parte de mi plan ya ha sido llevada a cabo con éxito, ahora la segunda.

Leo está meditando, es increíble lo rápido que puede hacerlo, a mí me toma a veces hasta quince minutos el concentrarme.

Me arrodillo a un lado de mi hermano y le pregunto con voz suave: "Leo, ¿quieres un poco de té?" Tan pronto como termino mi pregunta Leo abre sus ojos, me dirige una gran sonrisa de gratitud y me dice: "Claro hermanito, enseguida voy."

Me retiro, sé que Leo vendrá en un par de minutos, mientras tanto le agrego a su té, sin que él lo sepa, una pequeña cucharadita de miel. Eso le endulza un poco la vida y le ayuda a relajarse más fácilmente.

En cuanto Leo se sienta a la mesa para saborear su té, comienzo a preparar la cena, unos momentos después Rafael entra a la cocina. Ambos se miran de reojo. Usualmente Leo es quien habla primero, pero en esta ocasión Rafael se le adelanta.

"Leo… yo…" Balbucea mi gruñón hermano al principio, pero logra sobrepasar su orgullo y puede finalizar su frase: "Lo siento."

Leo le sonríe y Rafael se sienta a su lado al ver la sonrisa. Cenamos en paz.

Al terminar de cenar Leo y Rafa me abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

Donnie me dirige una mirada que significa: "Lo lograste de nuevo, ¿verdad Mikey?"

Yo le guiño el ojo 'respondiéndole': "Claro, la próxima vez te toca a ti, genio."


	14. Wounded

**::::: Wounded :::::**

Donatello and Leonardo were enjoying a good time reading on the couch. Raphael had accompanied his baby brother to one of the alleys to wait for the pizza delivery man.

After nearly half an hour, Mikey came running into the lair. A trickle of blood was running down from his mouth, the orange clad turtle approached hurriedly to Donatello.

"Quick, Donnie! Help me!" The youngest begged to his smartest brother, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Let's go to the infirmary, Mikey!" Donatello strode without delay to the place accompanied by his brother. Almost immediately when the two turtles had entered, Raphael also came running into the lair.

"Raph!" Leo shouted at him. "What happened? Are you okay?" The leader asked to his brother in red who was very scared.

"I'm fine! Mikey was the one who got hurt!" Raphael answered to his brother, looking around, searching for his baby brother.

"Don't worry Raph; Donnie is with him. Tell me, what happened?"

"I don't know. We had already paid for the dinner, and then I went down the stairs first, that way Mikey could pass me the pizzas and go down. But suddenly I heard Mikey's scream, he was saying something I couldn't understand. He hurried to go down the stairs after dropping the boxes with the food and started screaming that he was poisoned and ran over here ... and I followed him ..."

Before Raph could continue talking, Mikey went out from Donnie's lab, running and screaming: "This is your entire fault, Donnie!" Mikey immediately hid behind Leonardo, out of his smartest brother's reach.

"This time I'm really going to kill you, Mikey!" Donatello shouted. "This is the last time you give me a fright because of nonsense!"

"If you had explained me clearly back then, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Mikey countered, trying to defend himself.

Amid shouts Leonardo said: "Enough!" While Raphael was getting a hold of Donatello, who seemed very determined to take the title of the grumpiest turtle.

"What happened, Mikey?" Leonardo asked to clarify everything.

"Well ... I ... I swear this isn't my fault, Leo." Mikey stammered.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Donnie spoke very annoyed. "Some time ago I told Mikey that there were many kinds of reptiles which are venomous."

"So?" Raphael asked blankly.

"Is logical, Raph," Mikey intervened, "I understood everything this way: if some reptiles are venomous... and we are reptiles... well, you know ..."

"No, I don't know." Raphael replied, he just couldn't understand.

"Okay... when you came down the stairs, I stole a slice of your pizza and... bit my lip ... so I came running with Donnie ..." Mikey finished smiling like a fool.

"That ... is so stupid ... that just this once I will let Donnie give you a good hiding, knucklehead." Raphael said as he released Donnie and Leonardo stepped aside leaving Mikey totally exposed.

Mikey ran away, pursued by Donnie.

"You don't see this every day." Leonardo said. Raphael agreed, so he took a picture of his little brothers with his shell-cell.

**Thank you so much, RandomChick16 ^-^ .**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: Herido :::::**

Donatelo y Leonardo disfrutaban de un buen rato de buena lectura en la sala. Rafael había acompañado a su hermanito de naranja a uno de los callejones para esperar al repartidor de pizzas.

Después de casi media hora, Mikey entró corriendo a la guarida. Un hilillo de sangre le escurría de la boca, se acercó presuroso a Donatelo.

"¡Rápido Donnie! ¡Ayúdame!" Suplicó el menor a su hermano más listo, llevándose una mano a la boca.

"¡Vamos a la enfermería Mikey!" Donatelo se dirigió de inmediato al lugar acompañando a su hermanito. Casi enseguida que ambas tortugas habían entrado, Rafael entraba corriendo también a la guarida.

"¡Rafa!" Gritó Leo al verlo. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el líder a su hermano de rojo quien estaba muy asustado.

"¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Es Mikey quien estaba herido!" Respondió Rafael buscando a su hermanito con la vista por todo el lugar.

"No te preocupes Rafa, Donnie está con él, revisándolo. Dime, ¿qué pasó?"

"No lo sé. Como ya habíamos pagado la cena, yo había bajado primero la escalera para que Mikey me pasara las pizzas y él comenzara a bajar cuando de pronto oí que Mikey gritó algo que no entendí. Bajó apresuradamente la escalera después de aventarme las cajas con la comida y comenzó a gritar que estaba envenenado y corrió hasta acá… yo dejé caer las cajas y lo seguí…"

Antes de que Rafa pudiera seguir hablando Mikey salía del laboratorio de Donatelo corriendo y gritando: "¡Es tu culpa Donnie!" De inmediato Mikey se escondió detrás de Leonardo, fuera del alcance de su hermano más listo.

"¡Esta vez si te voy a asesinar, Mikey!" Gritaba Donatelo. "¡Es la última vez que me das esa clase de sustos por culpa de una tontería!"

"¡Si tú me hubieras aclarado todo, no estaríamos en esta situación!" Contraatacaba Mikey, tratando de defenderse.

En medio del griterío Leonardo dijo: "¡Ya basta!" Mientras que Rafael sujetaba a un Donatelo que parecía muy decidido a quitarle el título de la tortuga más gruñona.

"¿Qué pasó Mikey?" Preguntó Leonardo para aclarar todo.

"Bueno… yo… te juro que todo esto no es culpa mía, Leo." Balbuceó Mikey.

"¡Yo te diré lo que pasó!" Donnie habló muy molesto. "Hace tiempo yo le dije a Mikey que había muchas clases de reptiles que son venenosos."

"¿Y?" Preguntó Rafael sin entender.

"Es lógico Rafa," intervino Mikey, "yo lo entendí así: si algunos reptiles son venenosos y nosotros somos reptiles… pues, ya sabes…"

"No, no lo sé." Dijo Rafael que seguía sin comprender.

"Es que… cuando bajaste las escaleras, me robé una rebanada de tu pizza y… me mordí el labio… por eso vine corriendo con Donnie…" Terminó Mikey sonriéndose como un tonto.

"Eso… es algo tan estúpido… que por esta vez voy a dejar que Donnie te dé una paliza, cabeza hueca." Dijo Rafael soltando a Donnie mientras que Leonardo se hacía a un lado dejando a Mikey al descubierto.

Mikey corrió de inmediato, perseguido por Donnie.

"Esto no se ve todos los días." Dijo Leonardo. Rafael estuvo de acuerdo y les tomó una foto a sus hermanitos con el celular.


	15. Who will do it?

**::::: Who will do it? :::::**

In the back of Casey's grandmother's farm house, four turtles are arguing.

"No, no and no." Donatello refused crossing his arms in front of all of his brothers; he decided to not move an inch from his place. "I don't care if Casey thinks I'm a coward or something like that, I won't do it ..."

"Please, Donnie ..." Mikey begged. "I didn't have the courage to do it, but you can, being a scientist you can find the solution to do it in the best way."

"I said no, Mikey, and it's my last word." The young genius said, firmly.

"Then, Raph can do it." The youngest suggested.

"Why me, knucklehead?" Raphael protested immediately, getting angry.

"Maybe because you're supposed to be the group's tough guy, hothead. Besides, it was your friend who asked us this favor." The mischievous turtle claimed.

"What does that have to do with it? Maybe Fearless should do it ... unless he is afraid." Raph said looking sideways at Leonardo.

"You know pretty well that fear is not what I am feeling, Raphael. What stops me is that after doing it I will feel guilty." The leader explained.

"Maybe Raph is right, Leo." Mikey said thoughtful, "just one slash with your sword, and presto! the job is done."

"No Mikey, I don't want to do it." Leo refused, directing his gaze in another direction to avoid having to see his baby brother's pleading eyes.

"Come on, Leo! It is supposed that you as our big brother have a duty to guard us against anything that might cause us a trauma of any kind ... " Mikey argued.

"That's not fair!" Leo exclaimed. "Mikey, you know well that I would give my life for any of you, but this time I hope you can understand that I won' do it, and nothing in this world will make me change my mind." The eldest finished speaking.

"You are pathetic, fearless leader." Raph mocked him.

"Then you do it, Raphael, show us you are not 'pathetic'…" Leo told Raphael who pulled a face showing his disgust.

"No ... I don't feel like it, besides ... I feel sleepy." The red masked ninja tried to slip, lying.

"What does that have to do with it, hothead? Do it now! "Mikey demanded.

"All right! Okay!" Raphael yelled. "I also feel the same as you, happy now? That's why I don't want to do it."

"You should have said that since the beginning, Raph!" Donnie reproached him.

"We're running out of time." Leo said, while the others were discussing who would carry out the mission Casey had given them.

While the boys were arguing, April approached them.

"I was looking for you guys. Have you finished?" Their human friend asked.

"Not yet, April..." Mikey apologized, stepping forward.

"Why?" The redhead asked puzzled.

"We don't have the courage to do it..." Donatello explained.

"I understand," April smiled at seeing the great predicament in which her green friends were immersed, "Don't worry guys, I will do it."

"Thanks April!" All the turtles thanked in unison, withdrawing happily.

A few hours later, while everyone were having dinner.

"Why haven't you tasted even a single bite, guys?" Casey asked upon seeing they were a little sad. "I did my best cooking for you my grandmother's best stew. Her secret recipe. I assure you it's delicious."

"We are sure is delicious, Casey." Leonardo said on behalf of all his brothers. "But we can't help feeling guilty, please forgive us."

"So you're still thinking about it. I wonder… how did you become ninjas, having thoughts like those?" Casey asked.

"Because is not the same as to fight against foot ninjas, Casey!" Raphael exclaimed angrily, leaving the table and going upstairs to bed, his brothers followed him.

"I think the guys are more sensitive than I thought." Casey mumbled to his girlfriend.

"Yes Casey, even though I was who sacrificed the hen to prepare dinner, the guys still feel bad about it. I think it's wonderful that their hearts are so kind, it shows that even the cruelest battles haven't affected their minds and souls, they can't sever a life without feeling bad about it."

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: ¿Quién lo hará? :::::**

En la parte posterior de la casa de la granja de la abuela de Casey, cuatro tortugas están discutiendo.

"No, no y no." Negaba Donatelo cruzándose de brazos frente a todos sus hermanos decidido a no moverse de su lugar. "No me importa si Casey piensa que soy un cobarde o algo así, no lo voy a hacer."

"Por favor, Donnie…" Rogaba Mikey. "Yo no tuve el valor para hacerlo, tú si puedes, siendo un científico puedes encontrar la solución para hacerlo de la mejor manera."

"Ya dije que no, Mikey, y es mi última palabra." Expresó el joven genio con firmeza.

"Entonces que lo haga Rafa." Proponía el más joven.

"¿Y yo por qué, cabeza hueca?" Se indignaba Rafael, protestando de inmediato.

"Tal vez porque se supone que tú eres el rudo del grupo, gruñón. Además fue tu amigo el que nos pidió el favor." Alegó el travieso.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Mejor que lo haga el intrépido, a menos que tenga miedo." Señaló Rafa volteando a ver de reojo a Leonardo.

"Tú bien sabes que no es miedo lo que siento, Rafael. Lo que me detiene es que después de eso voy a tener un gran ataque de culpa si lo hago." Explicó el líder.

"Tal vez Rafa tenga razón Leo," indicó Mikey poniéndose pensativo, "un solo tajo de tus espadas, y ¡listo!, el trabajo estará hecho."

"No Mikey, no quiero hacerlo." Se rehusaba Leo, dirigiendo su mirada en otra dirección para no tener que ver los ojos suplicantes de su hermanito.

"¡Vamos Leo! Se supone que tú, siendo nuestro hermano mayor, tienes el deber de protegernos contra todo lo que pueda causarnos un trauma de cualquier clase…" Argumentaba Mikey.

"¡Eso no es justo!" Exclamó Leo. "Mikey, tú bien sabes que daría mi vida por cualquiera de ustedes, pero esta vez espero que puedan comprender por qué no lo haré, y nada en este mundo me hará cambiar de opinión." Terminó de hablar el mayor lleno de resolución.

"Eres patético, intrépido líder." Rafael se burló de él.

"Entonces hazlo tú, Rafael, demuestra que tú no eres 'patético'…" Dijo Leo a Rafael quien también hizo un mohín de repulsión.

"No… no se me da la gana hacerlo, además… tengo sueño." Trató de escabullirse el ninja de rojo, mintiendo.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver, gruñón? ¡Hazlo ya!" Exigió Mikey.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!" Gritó Rafael. "Yo también siento lo mismo que ustedes, ¿contentos? Por eso no quiero hacerlo."

"Eso hubieras dicho desde el principio Rafa." Le reprochó Donnie.

"Se nos está acabando el tiempo." Señaló Leo, mientras los demás seguían discutiendo quien habría de cumplir con la misión que Casey les había encomendado.

Mientras los chicos discutían, Abril se acercó a ellos.

"Estaba buscándolos chicos, ¿ya terminaron?" Preguntó su amiga.

"Aún no Abril…" Se disculpó Mikey, dando un paso al frente.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

"No tenemos el valor para hacerlo…" Explicó Donatelo.

"Comprendo," se sonrió Abril al ver el gran aprieto en el que se encontraban sus amigos. "No se preocupen chicos, yo lo haré."

"¡Gracias Abril!" Agradecieron todos al unísono, retirándose felices.

Unas horas después, mientras todos cenaban.

"¿Por qué no han probado ni un bocado chicos?" Les preguntó Casey al verlos un poco tristes. "Me esmeré mucho preparándoles el mejor guisado de mi abuela. Su receta secreta. Les aseguro que está delicioso."

"Estamos seguros que está muy rico, Casey." Dijo Leonardo en nombre de todos sus hermanos. "Pero no podemos dejar de sentirnos culpables, por favor discúlpanos."

"Aún siguen pensando en eso… vaya, entonces, ¿cómo es que se convirtieron en ninjas teniendo esas ideas?" Preguntó Casey.

"¡Por qué no es lo mismo hacer eso que pelear contra los ninjas del pie, Casey!" Exclamó Rafael muy enojado, levantándose de la mesa y subiendo las escaleras directo a su cama, sus hermanos lo siguieron.

"Creo que los chicos son más sensibles de lo que yo pensaba." Murmuró Casey a su novia.

"Si Casey, a pesar de que fui yo quien sacrificó a la gallina para preparar la cena, los chicos se sienten mal aún. Creo que es maravilloso que sus corazones sean tan bondadosos, eso demuestra que aún las crueles batallas no han hecho mella en sus mentes ni en sus almas. Ellos no pueden segar una vida sin sentirlo."


	16. It's just nonsense

If you are not watching the new series, don't read this, it will spoil the surprise...

I wrote this drabble only to get rid of a feeling of anger that was inside me. Actually, I think it is just an opinion ... If you want to read it, go ahead. But, I must warn you you will only read bad words and you will find a tantrum worthy of a five year old girl...

**"Rage, or jealousy?"**

I just watched the episode "New girl in town." Just an hour ago ... and I'm still cursing...

Now I'm convinced that someone out there hates me.

Why?

Why this happens to me?

Why is there always a freaking woman going after Leonardo?

First, Leo meets with that idiot after he was arguing with his hothead brother, a well-known fight I must say. Just freaking great, I was "keeping Leo company" trembling with anger too and suddenly that bitch appears.

She fought against Leonardo, she hurt his eyes, she humiliated him and Leonardo asked at the end, "What was that?"

For myself, I was already responding: "Bearing in mind her look, maybe she is a fucking sex worker. How I hate her!"

Then, to make things worse, Leo is watching "Space Heroes" and that annoying Captain Ryan was making out with an alien female... for me Captain Ryan is a pain in the neck...

Ah! and to add insult to injury, Splinter scolded Leonardo for the millionth time ... but I think this time Leo deserved it a little, just a little.

I think I calmed down a bit when Leonardo went to April's to tell her everything. It was funny when April wasn't drowsy anymore when Leo told her he had to talk about a girl.

When April tells him, "Tell me everything." I laughed. I think all women without exception, even the most intelligent and refined, enjoy that "gossip pleasure" and blabber to the utmost.

When April slapped him, she was my heroine, if I could have done that, I would have done it a while ago.

I hated to hear him say: "I know there's something good in her."

Yeah, right ... I think the only good thing an idiot like that can do, is to charge cheaper per hour...

Then Leonardo goes where that damn woman told him she would be waiting, then she tried to convince him to stop being who he was. That was it!... that damn snake crossed the line ... I was so happy when Leonardo refused to do what she said, though, for a second I thought that at some point he was going to kiss her... Good thing he didn't, because if he had done it, I would be picking small pieces of my computer's monitor...

The worst part was when Leonardo asked her for help ... God ... I vowed never to watch the Nick toon again ... damn! Who am I kidding?

I really hope that annoying woman disappears ...

Now I feel a little better.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Si aún no estás viendo la serie nueva, no leas esto, se te echa a perder la sorpresa…

Este drabble lo he escrito solamente para sacarme una sensación de ira que estaba dentro de mí. Creo que en realidad es sólo una opinión... Si lo quieres leer, adelante, pero advierto que sólo encontrarán malas palabras y un berrinche digno de una niña de cinco años…

**"Ira o ¿celos?"**

Acabo de ver el episodio "New girl in town." Hace apenas una hora… y todavía estoy maldiciendo…

Ahora estoy convencida de que alguien allá afuera me odia.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar esto?

¿Por qué siempre hay una maldita vieja detrás de Leonardo?

Primero, Leo se encuentra con esa idiota después de tener una pelea muy trillada con su hermano de rojo. Genial, yo estaba "junto" a Leo trinando de coraje también y de pronto se aparece esta pendeja.

Pelea contra Leonardo, le lastima los ojos, lo humilla y todavía Leonardo pregunta al final; "¿Qué fue eso?"

Para mis adentros yo ya estaba respondiendo: "Con la pinta que tiene esa idiota seguro es una pinche suripanta. Es una mujer insoportable."

Luego, para colmo de males, Leo está viendo "Héroes Espaciales" y el dichoso Capitán Ryan está muy amartelado en una escena con una extraterrestre… como si no fuera suficiente que el dichoso Capitán Ryan me cayera mal… para mí es un gancho al hígado.

¡Ah! Y para terminar de pintar el cuadro dantesco, Splinter regaña a Leonardo por sopotonceava vez… aunque creo que en esta ocasión Leo lo merecía un poco, sólo un poquito.

Creo que me calmé un poco cuando Leonardo va a contarle todo a Abril. Fue gracioso que a Abril se le espantara el sueño cuando Leo le dijo que tenía que hablarle de una chica.

Cuando Abril le dice, "Cuéntamelo todo." Me reí. Creo que todas las mujeres sin excepción, aún las más inteligentes y refinadas, tienen y gozan de ese "placer de comadres" para chismorrear a todo lo que dan…

Cuando Abril lo cacheteó, fue mi heroína, si yo hubiera podido, ya hace rato que lo hubiera hecho yo.

Me fastidió la vida el escucharlo decir: "Sé que hay algo bueno en ella."

Sí, claro… creo que lo único bueno que una idiota como esa puede tener es que cobra barato por hora…

Luego, Leonardo va a dónde esa maldita le dijo que fuera, ahí trató de convencerlo de dejar de ser quien era. Hasta ahí… esa maldita víbora cruzó la raya… cuanto me alegré que Leonardo se haya negado, aunque, por un segundo creí que en algún momento la iba a besar… qué bueno que no lo hizo, sino, ya estaría recogiendo pedacitos del monitor de la computadora…

La peor parte fue cuando Leonardo le pidió ayuda… Dios… en ese momento juré no volver a ver el programa… … … ¡carajo! ¿A quién engaño?

Realmente espero que esa tipa desaparezca…

Ahora me siento un poco mejor.


	17. Sandwich

**::::: Sandwich :::::**

"We need some snacks to eat while we are watching the movie, Mikey. What are we going to prepare?" Donatello asked to his best friend, as they entered the kitchen.

"We will prepare sandwiches of peanut butter and jelly!" Mikey shouted joyfully in response, it was his favorite snack.

"Why the snacks' preparation must obey your whim of the day, Michelangelo?" Donatello asked, he was willing to actually eat something salty at that time.

"You were the one who asked, genius. I thought you had no idea of what you wanted." Mikey replied.

"Well, bearing that in mind ... I feel like I want something salty, but I don't know what it could be ..." Donnie mentioned a little hesitant.

"If you're not sure, we will prepare the sandwiches." Mikey insisted, his craving was greater than his brother's.

"Why the snacks must be sandwiches?" Donnie complained in view of Mikey's insistence.

"The reason is, my dear genius, because the sandwich is the snack which suits better a team of siblings as united as ours." Mikey replied triumphantly, he knew a response like that one could convince anyone, or so he thought.

"Would you be so kind to explain that?" The young genius asked to the mischievous turtle.

"Okay, but pay attention, I don't want to explain it twice ..." The youngest warned.

"Mikey, I can calculate the result of a differential equation of higher degree in a few seconds ... I think I will understand your 'explanation' immediately."

At hearing that, Mikey grunted a bit before starting.

"Well, to begin with, the secret ingredient of a good sandwich is ..." Mikey said, pausing dramatically, "the bread."

"The bread," Mikey continued, "it is what shapes the sandwich. It's like Leo and me." The youngest smiled proudly.

"A slice is on top and the other slice is at the bottom. That defines perfectly the oldest, the top turtle, Leonardo, our fearless leader. And the slice on the base also defines perfectly the youngest, I mean me, the unrivaled Battle Nexus Champion, the main pillar of our group." Mikey smiled proudly while Donatello only rolled his eyes.

"On the slice at the top, I mean Leo, the peanut butter must be spread; it perfectly exemplifies our grumpy brother. He, as the peanut butter, is pure protein. He is the second older brother and he is Leonardo's best friend, he is always glued to him… in one form or another."

"On the slice at the bottom, I mean me, the jelly must be spread; the jelly defines you Donnie, my best friend and the sweetest of all of us. You're the next in age to me."

"When you have the two slices ready, you put them together to form the sandwich, from top to bottom, the snack exemplifies our team, and our family; it is the best example of perfection and teamwork, not to mention the great taste."

"Do you have any objections?" Mikey asked to his smiling brother in purple.

Needless to say, everyone ate a lot of sandwiches that night.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**::::: Emparedado :::::**

"Necesitamos bocadillos mientras vemos la película Mikey, ¿Qué vamos a preparar para comer?" Preguntó Donatelo a su mejor amigo, mientras entraban a la cocina.

"¡Vamos a preparar emparedados de crema de cacahuate y jalea!" Gritó Mikey alegremente como respuesta, era su bocadillo preferido.

"¿Por qué la preparación de los bocadillos siempre tiene que obedecer a tu antojo del día, Miguel Ángel?" Preguntó Donatelo quien en realidad estaba deseoso de comer algo salado en esa ocasión.

"Tú fuiste el que preguntó, genio. Pensé que no tenías ni idea de lo que querías." Replicó Mikey.

"Bueno, teniendo eso en cuenta… tengo ganas de algo salado, pero no sé que podría ser…" Mencionó Donnie un poco indeciso.

"Si no estás seguro, vamos a preparar los emparedados." Volvió a insistir Mikey cuyo antojo parecía mayor que el de su hermano.

"¿Y por qué tienen que ser emparedados?" Se quejó Donnie ante la insistencia.

"Porque, mi querido genio, es el bocadillo que mejor le va a un equipo y grupo de hermanos tan unido como nosotros." Respondió Mikey triunfante, sabía que una respuesta como aquella convencería a cualquiera, o al menos eso creía.

"¿Tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme eso?" Pidió el joven genio al pequeño travieso.

"Está bien, pero pon atención, no quiero decirlo dos veces…" Advirtió el más chico.

"Mikey, puedo calcular el resultado de una ecuación diferencial del grado más elevado en tan sólo unos segundos… creo que podré entender de inmediato tu 'explicación'."

Al escuchar eso, Mikey gruñó un poco antes de comenzar.

"Bueno, para comenzar, el ingrediente secreto de todo buen emparedado es…" dijo Mikey haciendo una pausa dramática, "el pan."

"El pan," continuó Mikey, "es lo que le da forma al emparedado. Es como Leo y como yo." Se sonrió orgulloso el menor.

"Una rebanada está hasta arriba y la otra hasta abajo. Eso define a la perfección al mayor o sea Leonardo, el mejor de nosotros, nuestro intrépido líder y al menor, el de hasta abajo o sea yo, el inigualable campeón del nexo de batalla, el principal pilar de nuestro grupo." Se sonrió Mikey con orgullo mientras que Donatelo sólo dirigió su mirada al cielo.

"En la rebanada de hasta arriba o sea Leo, va untada la crema de cacahuate, la cual ejemplifica a la perfección a nuestro gruñón hermano. Rafael, al igual que la mantequilla de cacahuate, es pura proteína. Es el que sigue en edad a Leonardo y como es su mejor amigo siempre está pegado a él… de una forma u otra."

"En la rebanada de hasta abajo o sea yo, va untada la jalea, la cual se identifica de inmediato contigo Donnie, mi mejor amigo y el más dulce de nosotros. Eres el que sigue en edad a mí."

"Ya teniendo ambas rebanadas untadas se juntan para formar el emparedado, desde arriba hasta abajo el emparedado ejemplifica nuestro equipo, nuestra familia, es el mejor ejemplo de perfección y del trabajo en equipo, eso sin mencionar el estupendo sabor."

"¿Algo que objetar?" Preguntó Mikey de último a su sonriente hermano de morado.

Huelga decir que todos cenaron varios emparedados esa noche.


End file.
